


So Sick

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Nightmares, Sick Character, YuZhenya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: Zhenya sleep talks while shivering non-stop. I got another blanket and put it around her making sure to not wake her up in the process.It seems that Zhenya got sick after their sweet and memorable night in the beach. What will Yuzu do to take care of his sick girlfriend?





	So Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to one of my previous stories, If You Tell Me You Love Me. But you can read this piece without reading the other one. It does not entirely affect the flow of this story.
> 
> So with that, enjoy reading!

 

“It's so cold…”

 

_ Zhenya sleep talks while shivering non-stop. I got another blanket and put it around her making sure to not wake her up in the process. _

 

“Yuzu…”

 

_ I was just gonna check up on her this morning and also eat breakfast with her in the hotel cafeteria to somewhat spend more time together before her flight to Moscow this evening but now, no such luck. Good thing she left me her room keys which enabled me to enter her room finding her burning up with fever. So the cold night ocean air really took a toll on her. I'm not surprised though. She's really shivering tremendously last night due to that. _

 

“Yuzu…”

 

_ I looked at her and found out that she's already awake. I held her hand and kissed it, asking her if she's okay. _

 

“Zhenya, how do you feel?”

 

“What…”

 

“You have a fever. Open up.”

 

_ I grabbed the thermometer in the bedside table and put it in her mouth, waiting for the reading to come up. _

 

“39°C. It's high. Zhenya, let's eat okay? So that afterwards you can take your medicine.”

 

“I have no appetite.”

 

“Even just a little. Please…”

 

_ She nodded. I sat her up and fed her little by little. After just a couple of bite she already refused to eat. Well, better than nothing. I gave her the medicine. She took it, wincing at its bitter taste. _

 

“I'm feeling dizzy…”

 

_ I helped her to lie down again. I wet another towel and placed it in her forehead. _

 

“What time is your flight back to Moscow?”

 

“7 pm.”

 

“And you're still going?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“You have a high-grade fever.”

 

“So? I'm okay.”

 

“No. You're not.”

 

“But I already have a ticket. It's all planned already. I'll push through with it.”

 

“Then you should rest as long as you can. Sleep now. I'll stay here.”

 

_ She smiled weakly and closed her eyes to sleep. I released a deep sigh and brushed her hair away from her face. _

 

“I'm sorry, Zhenya.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ When I woke up it's already dark outside. My head is throbbing so much making me grunt. In a speed of light Yuzu is already beside me, setting down the Tokyo Ghoul manga he's reading. _

 

“Zhenya!”

 

“W-What time is it?”

 

“It's 6:30 pm.”

 

“What!? My flight is at 7!”

 

_ I hurriedly sat up in bed making my vision black out for a few seconds. I felt Yuzu steadying me and I just took deep breaths until my vision returned to normal. _

 

“I'm late for my flight…”

 

“I canceled it.”

 

“You what!?”

 

“I canceled it.”

 

“Why did you do that!?”

 

“You're sick!”

 

“I can take care of myself!”

 

“You obviously can't. Your fever hasn't gone down and you don't have anyone with you, not your mother and not even your coach to accompany you. It's a 10-hour flight. Who's gonna take care of you?”

 

“But-”

 

_ He sighed and encased my face with his hands while looking concernedly. _

 

“Moya lyubov*…”

 

_ Wait, what? I'm not dreaming right? This is not caused by my fever-muddled brain right? He really just called me my love, in Russian! My surprise must be evident in my face because his concerned expression changed to an embarrassed one. _

 

“I'm sorry. You don't like it?”

 

“N-No! It's just that, I'm surprised.”

 

_ Maybe this fever also has a good side since if I don't have it Yuzu will clearly see that I'm blushing tremendously. At least now he might be thinking that it's just fever-induced. _

 

“Should I stop calling you that?”

 

“It's okay.”

 

_ He has a big grin in his face as I said that. Well, why would I stop him calling me that if he wants to. _

 

“Back to what we're talking about.”

 

_ He once again looked me in the eye and caressed my face. Whenever he looks at me like that I always feel safe, like he'll protect me from everything that will come to hurt me. _

 

“Moya lyubov, I'm just worried.”

 

“But Mama and Babushka* expects me to be home tomorrow…”

 

“I already called your mom. She said that maybe you should be with me until you're well enough to travel alone to Russia. So let's eat now so that afterwards we can travel home. After all we need to check-out from this hotel tonight.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To Sendai.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Son, we're near. Maybe it's time to wake Zhenya up?”

 

_ She's sleeping next to me, her head lying on my shoulder. Her fever hasn't broken off, instead it keeps rising. Her sleep during the duration of our travel is restless. She keeps waking up every now and then sometimes complaining of how her head hurt so much. She's sleeping without interruptions for only 30 minutes and I don't want to cut off her rest time. I kissed her forehead and caressed her hair lovingly yet a concerned expression must have slipped in my face as Okaa-san* allays my worries. _

 

“Yuzu, she'll be fine.”

 

_ I gave her a thankful smile. She's right. This will pass. _

 

“We're here.”

 

_ The van that we're riding parked at the front of our house. Okaa-san opened the door for us as I carried Zhenya out. I don't want to bother her sleep so I decided to just carry her in our house. When we reached the front door Otou-san* and Nee-chan* is waiting for us. _

 

“Oh my God! Is that Medo-chan*!? She's so tiny!”

 

“Shhhh, Nee-chan. You might wake her up.”

 

“Ooops, sorry. She's just so cute! But I heard she's sick?”

 

“She has a high fever.”

 

“Oh, that's too bad. Otouto*, I readied the guest room for Medo-chan. Let's get her inside! It's cold out here.”

 

_ We got inside the house where I tucked Zhenya to bed. Her fever is still not going down so it's gonna be a long night. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I took a peek inside the guest room and I saw my brother sitting beside the bed looking worriedly at Medo-chan while holding her hand. I find the scene kind of bittersweet. I didn't realize that I've been staring for too long cause when my focus went back my brother is already staring at me. Well that's so much for hiding, I guess. I entered the room and sat down on the floor. _

 

“How is she?”

 

“Her fever is still high.”

 

_ He sighed worriedly as he stared back at her. I can see that Yuzu really love her. _

 

“You know, I feel somewhat poignant at seeing you right now.”

 

“Huh?”

 

_ His features are twisted into confusion,which is funny to look at but at the same time cute. Nothing has changed even after a long time he's still the same younger brother that I know. _

 

“Years ago, you're just a little kid, always following me around like a little puppy. But now you're a grown up man with a girl of your own to protect. Awww. I am so touched.”

 

“Ugh. Nee-chan you are so dramatic!”

 

_ He rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze back to Medo-chan. _

 

“But you know what Nee-chan, time really flew so fast.”

 

_ I looked at him and I saw him looking at Medo-chan like she's the only girl that he sees. _

 

“We won't know, maybe in two or three years time I'm already married.”

 

“You really love her, don't you?”

 

“Of course I do. She's special.”

 

_ I smiled seeing this and made my way out of the room, leaving the lovely couple alone. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I woke up from the sun brightly shining through the curtains. I looked around the room and saw that it's unfamiliar. When I looked to my side I saw Yuzu sitting on a chair beside the bed where I was lying, his head resting on the side of the bed. He looks so peaceful on his sleep. He actually looks like an angel. I let my fingers softly glide through his hair. After a few minutes he woke up. _

 

“Zhenya you're awake! How are you feeling!?”

 

“My head feels heavy but I'm feeling better than yesterday. Where are we?”

 

“We're in my home in Sendai.”

 

“I don't remember walking in here though.”

 

“Oh no, you didn't. I carried you.”

 

_ I felt my cheeks heat up from what he said. He carried me? Really? It is one of my fantasies and hearing that it already came true is both joyful and embarrassing. Maybe I'm asleep when he did it. _

 

“Hey, you have to eat so you can take your medicine.”

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“Moya lyubov, you haven't eaten since last night. You need to eat.”

 

_ Whenever he calls me that way my heart beats like it wants to jump right off my chest. He always makes me feel this way. _

 

“Zhenya, are you okay? You're staring blankly ahead.”

 

“Y-Yeah. My head just really hurts.”

 

_ I tried to change the topic. I'm not lying though. Now my head hurts like hell.  _

 

“Tsk. You're still burning up. Love, you really need to eat. You need to take medicine.”

 

_ Due to his insistent pleading, he convinced me to eat. He went out in a while and when he get back he's already carrying a tray with a bowl of porridge in it. _

 

“Here, eat up. I made it.”

 

“You cook?”

 

“Well, not really. But I made Okaa-san help me to cook this.”

 

_ So he exerted some effort to make this. I dug right in and was surprised of the taste. _

 

“It's good!”

 

“Really? I'm glad you liked it. Then I'll make it a point to cook for you every now and then, with my mom's assistance of course.”

 

_ His words sends some sparks in my heart. I can't believe that after liking him for so long that he will like me back. It's so unbelievable. But it's true. He's now my lover. _

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It's what you deserve, moya lyubov.”

 

_ He held me close and I noticed that he's trying to do something. _

 

“Y-Yuzu, I'm sick.”

 

“I don't mind.”

 

_ He then gave me a kiss, loving and sweet.  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I replaced the wet towel in Zhenya's forehead as she continued to shiver in her sleep. There are times that she's well while there are also times that her fever spikes up, just like this moment. The door creaked open and I saw Otou-san silently walking towards us. _

 

“How is she?”

 

_ I just sighed. It's hard for me to see her sick like this. Otou-san clasped my shoulder, giving me some support. _

 

“It's hard but you need to be strong for her. You're not alone by yourself anymore, son. You have a girl to protect and take care of.”

 

_ He's right. I need to be stronger for us, just like how Otou-san is for Okaa-san, which reminds me there is something that I needed to tell him. _

 

“I'm sorry, Otou-san.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I felt that when I decided to train at Toronto I also stole Okaa-san from you.”

 

“You know that's not true, Yuzu. Just like I have an obligation to your mom she also has an obligation to you as her son. Also, it doesn't matter if you're far away. It's not as if I stopped loving the both of you anyway.”

 

_ I am really thankful for what my father has done for our family. He's always working hard to provide for all of us. Words are not enough to thank him. _

 

“Yuzu…”

 

“Zhenya?”

 

_ She's having a nightmare. Her face looks like she's in pain, her hands clenching the blanket tightly. _

 

“Don’t leave me Yuzu...”

 

“Shhhh. Zhenya, I'm here. I won’t leave you.”

 

“Yuzu!”

 

_ She woke up crying and really shaken up. I whispered some comforting words for her. _

 

“I thought you'll leave me…”

 

“It's just a nightmare. I'm here. You don't need to be worried.”

 

“I'll just get her a glass of water.”

 

_ With that my father went outside to our kitchen. Zhenya is starting to calm down but her hands are still shaking. _

 

“What have you dreamt of?”

 

“We were skating. And you're gliding away from me. No matter what I do, no matter how I speed up, I still can't catch you.”

 

“You know that I won't do that.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

_ And I sealed it with a warm kiss, just in case she still doubts it. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“I just want to say thank you to all of you.”

 

“You don't need to. We're just glad that you're fine now.”

 

_ Yuzu’s mother smiled brightly as she cuts some vegetables. When Yuzu told her about our relationship, I thought that she'll object but she's been very supportive of us.  _

 

“Waaaaah! Something smells good! Can I have a taste?”

 

“Hey, Saya that's not for you!”

 

_ Yumi-san gently slapped Saya Nee-chan’s hand when she tried to scoop from the bowl of miso soup on the counter. _

 

“Mou, I just want to have a taste…”

 

“Maybe there's still something left in the pot.”

 

“It's alright. I'll just wait for lunch. By the way Imouto*, thank you for making my Otouto happy. It's the first time I saw him this happy. Thank you.”

 

_ What Saya Nee-chan told me has touched my heart. Not only I am assured that I'm doing a good job of making Yuzu happy, she also treats me like her own younger sister. _

 

“Well, I think I should get going.”

 

_ Yumi-san and Saya Nee-chan exchanged meaningful glances and smiled back at me. _

 

“Yeah, we think you should.”

 

**_Omake_ **

 

“ACHOOO!”

 

“That's what happens when you kiss me while I'm sick. Don't say that I didn't warn you.”

 

“Zhenya, finally you're back!”

 

“I just cooked, Yuzu. You're so clingy.”

 

“But I want to always be by your side.”

 

_ I just shook my head as I sat down at the edge of his bed and faced him. _

 

“You should eat. I cooked miso soup for you.”

 

“Really!? Waah! This looks good.”

 

_ He finished it in record time and he looks like he really enjoyed it. _

 

“Not only does it look good it's also delicious! The taste is somewhat familiar though.”

 

“Oh, I asked your mother for her recipe. But if you want I can also cook Russian food for you. I can even bake your favorite strawberry shortcake.”

 

“Wow! I really chose a perfect girlfriend!”

 

_ We laughed together while looking at each other. I really had the right decision to give this man a chance. Maybe if I didn't I would still be the miserable person that I was. _

 

“I love you, Yuzu.”

 

_ His eyes widened from what I told him but is gone in a split second and is replaced by a radiant smile. _

 

“I love you too, Zhenya.”

 

_ I brushed his hair away from his forehead and put my palm there. _

 

“You're still warm…”

 

“At least it's not as bad as yours. I'm fine.”

 

“But still, let me take care of you.”

 

“Well, I won't refuse that.”

 

_ We hugged for a couple of minutes until we finally let go of each other. I realized that our faces are so close to each other. I made a move to lessen the distance of our faces. _

 

“Z-Zhenya, I'm sick.”

 

_ I looked at him in the eye and stroke his cheek. _

 

“I don't mind, anata*.”

 

_ My lips landed in his soft ones as he held me close to him and his heart. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> *moya lyubov (Russian) - my love
> 
> *Babushka (Russian) - Grandmother
> 
> *Okaa-san (Japanese) - Mother
> 
> *Nee-chan (Japanese) - Older sister
> 
> *Otousan (Japanese) - Father
> 
> *Medo-chan - Zhenya's popular nickname in Japan from her surname Medvedeva and -chan, a Japanese honorific usually used for a young girl
> 
> *Otouto (Japanese) - Younger brother
> 
> *Imouto (Japanese) - Younger sister
> 
> *Anata (Japanese) - this can literally mean you but can also mean dear


End file.
